For Better or Worse
by Hailey Ambrose-Moxley
Summary: Seth Rollins promised to love and be by his wife's side for better or worse. When a simple pregnancy goes wrong, he finds out how true those words really are. Seth/OC and others in story.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins smiled as he and his wife walked into the doctor's office. They were there for their monthly check up on their unborn baby. He and Mallie were expecting their first baby in a month.

"How are we today?" Dr. Eva Orton said to them. Eva had been Mallie's doctor for years and they had know each other since they were fifteen.

"Good." Mallie replied.

Eva looked at her. "Anymore bleeding?"

"Quite a bit." Mallie replied.

"Alright, let's do an ultrasound."

"Wait, what bleeding?" Seth asked his wife and the doctor.

"I've had some bleeding recently."

"Is it serious?" He asked the doctor.

"Placenta Previa can be dangerous. That's why she's been resting more and why she has to have the c-section." Eva replied. "But let's do the ultrasound."

Mallie looked at her husband. "I'm not worried. Everything is fine." He nodded.

"Alright." Eva said as she moved the probe around Mallie's stomach. She looked at the screen. She looked at Mallie and Seth. "Alright, everything looks okay despite the placenta previa. Mallie, I want you to rest more and we will schedule the c-section. I don't think the bleeding is serious right now. But I don't want to wait to do the c-section."

"Alright. When do you want to schedule it?" Mallie asked her.

Eva brought up her schedule. "How about Tuesday?"

"Alright." Mallie replied. She looked at Seth. "Is Tuesday okay with you?"

"Yeah, I can arrange time off with Hunter and Roman can cover if need be." Mallie nodded. Seth was a security consultant with Helmsley Security.

"Okay, then Tuesday it is." Eva replied. "I will schedule it." Mallie nodded.

After the appointment, Seth dropped Mallie at home and then headed to work. He wanted to get the time off for the birth. He headed to Hunter's office first.

"Seth, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked him.

"I wanted to ask for Tuesday off. Mallie is having the baby."

"Yeah." Hunter replied. "Let me check who can cover." He brought up the schedule on his computer. "Alright. I can have Roman cover."

"Thanks." Seth replied. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Hunter replied. Seth nodded and headed to see Roman.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Roman asked him.

"Can you cover for me on Tuesday?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Mallie is having the baby."

"Congratulations." Roman said hugging his friend. "Have you guys finally decided on a name?"

"Daniel Zachary Rollins." Seth replied.

"I like it." Roman smiled.

"Thanks." Seth laughed. "It took a lot to come to an agreement."

"Because Mallie is use to getting what she wants." Roman laughed. "And you always give in to what she wants."

Seth laughed. "Yeah I do." Seth knew it was true. Mallie had him wrapped around her finger the moment they met. He knew immediately she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. They were introduced by Roman and his wife, Serena. Serena and Mallie worked together at the hospital. Seth asked her to marry him six months after they met and they were married three months later in a simple ceremony in Jamaica with immediate family and close friends.

"Everything is going to be fine." Mallie said as she was on the phone with her sister as she made dinner.

"Are you sure? Because I can come there." Jamie said to her over the phone.

"I will be fine." Mallie said again. Her sister Jamie was in Ireland with her husband, Drew. Drew was helping to run his father's company there and Jamie didn't want to be away from him. "This is normal for someone with placenta previa. Everything is fine."

"Alright but if you need me, you call me and I will be there in an instant."

"Thanks." Mallie laughed. "I will keep you updated and make Seth call you when the baby is delivered."

"You better." Jamie replied. "Love you sis."

"Love you too. Talk to you later." Mallie said before hanging up. She looked at the time and finished up dinner. She knew this was going to be one of the last days she and Seth would have as just them. Soon, their son would join them. She couldn't wait. She knew the baby would look like Seth.

Tuesday came and Seth and Mallie headed to the hospital. She was admitted and taken to labor and delivery first where she was prepped for surgery. Once her iv was in and she was given the medicine, she was taken to the operating room. There her stomach was scubbed down and she was given an epidural.

"Alright, Mallie, I'm making the first cut." Eva said as she made the incision on the stomach. She made the other cuts and was soon at the baby. "Alright, guys, let's get your son." She said as she gently took the baby from Mallie.

"Is he okay" Seth asked.

"He's perfect." Eva said and handed him to the pediatrician to check him out. Once he was, he was handed to Seth.

"He's perfect." He said smiling and showed the baby to Mallie, who smile.

"I think you have family out there wanting to see that little guy." Seth smiled and kissed Mallie on the head and headed out.

"There is a lot of bleeding." The nurse said to Eva.

"Increase the iv and give her blood." Eva said as she worked on stopping the bleeding. "How is her blood pressure?"

"High but not extremely high." The nurse replied. "But her pulse is very fast."

"She's compensating for the blood loss." Eva said as she continued to try to stop the bleeding. "Her blood isn't clotting like it should." She gave her some medicine and continued. "Alright, it's slowing down." She said. She continued to try to stop the bleeding.

Seth smiled as he walked out of the room with the baby in his arms. "My son is here." He smiled at his family and Mallie's family and their friends.

"He's cute." Serena replied. "He looks just like you." She laughed.

Seth laughed too. "Yes, he does." He smiled as everyone looked at the baby.

"Is everything okay with Mallie?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, they are just closing the incision." He replied. She nodded. "Well, I should probably get him back to Mallie. I'm sure she wants to see him." They nodded as Seth walked back to the delivery room where Mallie was. He saw that the doctor was still working on her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little more bleeding than I like but it's under control." Seth nodded and walked over to Mallie.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"Alright let's get her to recovery and that baby to the nursery." Eva said. She wanted to keep an eye on Mallie. She was concerned about the excessive bleeding but she figured it was because of the placenta previa.

Seth sat by Mallie's bed in the recovery room. She was awake but not saying much. He looked up as his family and hers came in. "There's the new mom." Her mom said with a smile. "You did good."

"Did good." Mallie repeated. "Thristy." She said then.

"Nothing for twenty four hours." Seth said taking the cups of ice chips. He gave her a few.

"We'll leave you guys and be back tomorrow." Seth nodded and watched as they all walked out. He looked at his wife. "Mal, are you okay?" She didn't say anything and it worried him. "Mallie?" He said again. When she didn't answer him, he pressed the button to call for the nurse. She rushed in. "She's not saying anything. She was just a few minutes ago."

The nurse checked her and the pressed the call button and asked the doctor to come to the room. "We have a situation." She told her.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. "What's wrong with her?" He asked as Eva came in.

She did an exam and sighed. "Lets get her to CT." She said the nurse. She looked at Seth. "I think she might have had a complication. I will let you know when I know more." She followed the bed out and to CT. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was very worried about her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Eva sighed as she looked at the CT scan and called the neurologist. "Finn, do you see what I see?" She asked him when he walked in. Dr. Finn Balor was one of the top neurologist in the country.

"Yeah." He said to her as he read the CT. "She's thrown a clot and it caused a stroke."

Eva sighed. "She had excessive bleeding during the delivery. I assumed it was from the placenta previa" She handed him the blood work she had done during the CT. "She has a protein S deficiency."

"And you didn't catch it during the pregnancy?"

"No." Eva sighed. "From all her work up, she wasn't at risk for a stroke and I never saw anything saying she had the deficiency."

Finn nodded as he looked it over. "Have you told her husband yet?"

"No, I thought we could tell him." He nodded and they headed out as Mallie was taken to another room.

Seth looked up as Eva and another doctor walked into the waiting room where he was. "How is Mallie?" He asked them. "No one will tell me what's going on."

"Seth, let's take a seat." Eva said to him. "This is Dr. Balor, the neurologist assigned to Mallie's case."

"Why does she need a neurologist?"

Finn looked at the young husband and new father in front of him and sighed. "Mr. Rollins, your wife has had a stroke."

"She's only 30. She's too young. She just had a baby."

"I know it seems impossible but she did have a stroke." Finn replied. "Your wife has a blood disorder, Protein S deficiency. It causes abnormal blood clotting."

"Mallie had a lot of bleeding during birth." Eva replied. "Because of the placenta previa and the disorder. When she did, it caused her blood to clot. Alot."

"One of the clots traveled to the brain causing the stroke." Finn added.

"But she's okay right?" Seth asked.

Finn sighed. "No, she is paralyzed on her right side and has a left sided gaze." Finn started.

Seth looked at him. "I don't understand. She just had a baby. She didn't have any health issues. This doesn't make sense."

Eva looked at him. "Seth, I know it doesn't make sense. It doesn't to any of us. But with the placenta previa and the protein S deficiency, it was just too much."

"Will she be okay?" Seth asked.

"We don't know yet." Finn answered honestly. "We are doing an MRI and more tests. We are going to move her to a room. You can see her."

Seth nodded and followed the doctors. He sat down by the bed and took her hand. This couldn't be happening. They were suppose to be celebrating their son's birth. He laid his head down and didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his back. He looked to see Eva standing there.

"I thought you might want to feed Daniel." Seth nodded and followed her to the nursery. He sat down and the nurse gave him Daniel and handed him a bottle. He sat there feeding him and looking at this perfect little baby.

"Seth." He heard and looked up to see his sister there.

"Joy." He said to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Eva called me." She said to him. "She explained what's going on." Seth nodded and couldn't stop himself from breaking down. "It's going to be okay." She said hugging him. "She will be okay."

He nodded and looked at her as he got ahold of his emotions. "Can you call Mallie's sister and explain? And maybe stay with Daniel while I'm with Mallie."

"Of course." She replied. She took his phone and dialed Jamie's number.

"Seth, is the baby here?" Jamie asked when she picked up.

"This is Joy, Seth's sister."

"Hey, Joy." Jamie replied. "Is the baby here?"

"He is. Daniel is fine." Joy replied. "But there was a complication with Mallie."

"What kind of complication?" Jamie asked.

"She's had a stroke from a blood disorder they have found she had."

"She's had a stroke?" Jamie asked not believing it.

"Yes, she has. They are doing tests to see how serious it is."

"I'm booking a flight and I'm coming." Jamie said hanging up. She had to be with her sister. She quickly packed and booked a last minute flight. She didn't care about the cost, she just wanted to be with her sister. She called Drew and explained. He told her he would follow in a few hours or the next day. She sat in the seat and hoped and prayed Mallie was fine.

Seth sat by Mallie's bed waiting for her to awake up. The test showed what Dr. Balor thought. She had a clot that caused the stroke and she was paralyzed on her right side. He held her hand willing her to awake up. He was shocked when she started to have a seizure. He pressed the call button. "What's going on?"

He asked when the doctors rushed in. The nurse and the doctor did an exam.

"Load her up with dilantin. I don't want a repeat." Finn said to the nurse. He did another exam on Mallie and looked at the machine. He sighed. He turned to Seth. "She's slipped into a don't know when she might come out of it." He said to him. "The stroke caused the seizure and the coma. We have to watch her and wait."

"Just wait?" Seth asked him.

"Yes, she might come out of this coma in a few hours or few days or longer. And we don't know how she will come out of it. What the effect will be. We have to wait." Finn replied again. "I know that's not what you want to hear but it's really all we can do right now." He made some notes in the chart and walked out. He wanted to look over her tests again. He wanted to figure out if there was something else he could do.

Seth couldn't believe this. How did it come to this? How could a simple pregnancy turn into this?


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie arrived in Texas and headed to the hospital. She had done some research on the plane and everything she read scared her that she would lose her sister. She got into her rental car and drove to the hospital. She would check into her hotel later. She had to know how Mallie was. She pulled into the hospital parking lot and headed inside. She was told where the floor was and headed that way. Once there, she told the nurse she was there to see Mallie Rollins and was shown to her room.

"Seth." Jamie said walking in the room.

"Jamie." He said getting up and hugging her. "I'm glad you're here."

"What did the doctor say?" She asked as she walked over to Mallie's bed.

"She's in a coma from the stroke and they have no idea when or if she will wake up."

Jamie looked at him. "How did this happen? She has always been in great shape."

He sighed. "I don't know exactly. They said she had a blood disorder they didn't know about Protein S deficiency. And it caused abnormal blood clotting. That with the bleeding from the placenta previa, cause a clot to go to her brain causing the stroke."

Jamie sighed. "I can't believe this." She looked at Seth. "How is Daniel?"

"He's fine. He's in the nursery." Seth replied.

She looked at him. "How are you doing?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know what I'm suppose to do. The doctors say we have to wait to see if she will wake up. The pediatrician said Daniel could come home tomorrow or the next day."

Jamie sighed. "Don't worry. I'm here and I'm going to help you."

"We both will." They heard from the door and saw Seth's sister there. "Jamie, it's good to see you."

"You too." Jamie replied.

"Roman and Serena are outside." Joy said to him.

"Thanks." He said walking to the door.

Jamie looked at Joy. "I don't know how he's holding up so well."

Joy sighed. "I don't think it's hit him completely yet. And I don't know when it will."

Jamie nodded. "So, Seth needs to go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, he does." Joy agreed. "I'll stay with Mallie or Daniel and you can stay with the other one. Give him a break."

"I agree."

Joy nodded and headed out. She wanted to tell Seth to go home and she hoped Roman would convince him.

"How is she?" Serena asked when Seth walked into the waiting room.

"She's in a coma." Seth replied as he sat down.

"She's a fighter." Roman said to him. "She has you and that baby to come back to and she will."

"I really hope so." Seth replied. He looked up as Joy walked in.

"Roman, Serena." She said as she did.

"Joy, how are you?"

"I'm good besides this." Serena nodded. She looked at Seth. "Jamie and I were talking. You need to go home and get some rest."

"I can't leave them." He replied.

"Jamie and I are going to take turns staying with Mallie and Daniel. You have to keep up your strength and you need to rest to do that." She looked at Roman.

"Seth, they're right. You don't do Mallie or Daniel any good if you get sick too. Go home and rest. Just for a few hours. Recharge. Then you can come back here." Roman said to him. "Seth, you know I'm right."

Seth sighed. "Alright. I'll go since I can't fight you all." He replied. He looked at Joy. "I want to be called if anything changes with either of them."

"Of course." She replied. He nodded and headed out. She looked at Roman. "Thanks. You know he needs to rest."

"Yeah, I do." Roman replied. "If you or Jamie need anything, let us know." Joy nodded and headed back. She smiled when she saw her husband coming.

"I got back as quick as I could." Chris said as he hugged her. He had been out of town on business when she called him and told him what was going on. "How are they?"

"Daniel is good. He can go home soon. Seth is holding it together as best he can." She sighed. "And Mallie's in a coma and they have no idea when she will or if she will come out of it."

He nodded and hugged her. "I'm here for anything you need."

"Thanks." She replied. "I'm going to sit with Mallie while Jamie goes and sees Daniel. She hasn't seen him yet." He nodded and followed her to the room. "Jamie, I thought you might want to go see Daniel." Joy said as she walked in.

"I would." Jamie replied. "Thanks." She let go of her sister's hand and headed out to see her nephew. She prayed Mallie would come out of this. She couldn't lose her sister. She walked to the nursery and told the nurse who she was. She had to show ID and then was allowed to see Daniel. She picked up her nephew and smiled. He was little but perfect and healthy. She smiled as he wrapped his hand around her finger. "You are a cute little guy." She said to him. "I see your mom's blue eyes and your dad's dark hair. I bet you have a mix of their personalities." She smiled. "Your dad's daredevil attitude but your mom's forgiving nature." She said as she sat down with him.

"Would you like to feed him?" The nurse asked.

"Of course." Jamie replied. She took the bottle from her and gave it to him. She sighed as she realized what Mallie was missing right now. The first few days of her son's life and the chance to really bond with him. She hoped she would get the chance to bond with him and soon.

Seth walked into the house and headed to the bedroom. He walked in and saw all Mallie's things there. He couldn't stop himself from walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down. He bowed his head as he did. "I know I don't exactly believe in all of this. But I don't care how she comes back as long as she comes back. She can draw pictures to communications. Whatever. Just bring her back to me and Daniel. Please." He said to the room not knowing who he was really talking to. He laid down on the bed and was soon asleep. The thoughts of everything running through his head as he drifted off. He hoped when he woke up, she would be awake and hopefully fine. And they could start their life with their son.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up a few hours later and headed back to the hospital. He looked at his phone and saw no call from Jamie or Joy, so he knew Mallie must still be in the coma. He pulled into the parking lot and headed to the floor Mallie was on. He walked to her room and walked inside. He found Jamie there with Eva and Dr. Balor.

"Has something changed?" He asked them with hope in his voice.

"Her brain is making waves on the machine." Eva replied. "So, she's making progress." Seth looked at her, willing the words in his head to die down and not spill out his lips. "The increase in brain activity is a good sign and we're hopefully that..."

"You're hopeful? That what? She'll make a full recovery and be my wife again? That she'll be able to help me take care of our son? This is all your fault. If you had known what the fuck you were doing to begin with, we could have caught this and prevented it. Some friend you are."

Eva sighed. "Seth, I never wanted anything to happen. She is making progress." She replied. She wanted Mallie to wake up so much. She blamed herself for this. She should have tested for more things.

"You don't know anything." Seth replied. "If you had, then you would have caught this before. You would have seen this in the pregnancy. You would have tested for the deficiency and treated it. Then Mallie wouldn't be in the coma and away from our son." He looked at her. "You're to blame for this. You were her doctor and friend. You should have tested for everything. You should have made sure she had no disorder that would cause this."

"I did tests." Eva replied. "From all her work up, Mallie wasn't at risk for a stroke."

"Did you check for that deficiency? Did you check if she had blood clots?" He looked at her. "Did you?" He sighed when she didn't answer. "You only tested for the normal things. You never tested outside things. Mallie trusted you and I did too. We both trusted you to get her through this pregnancy unharmed and make sure Daniel was fine" He turned away. "You're to blame for this."

Eva sighed and walked out. She knew there was nothing she could say to him. And she wasn't sure she wanted too. She did blame herself. She should have tested for everything but Mallie showed no signs and her pregnancy was normal with the exception of the placenta previa. She never would have thought this could happen.

"Mr. Rollins." Finn started. "The brain activity on the monitor is a good sign. I know this isn't easy and it's not what anyone was expecting a new mother to have. But don't give up hope." He said and walked out.

Jamie looked at Seth. "Don't." He said to her. "Don't tell me I was wrong to say what I said. This could have been prevented if she had gotten what she needed to treat the deficiency. She should have been tested."

"Seth, there is nothing I can say to make this better or easier. But we can't stop hoping she will come out of this. Mallie is a fighter." She sighed. "No one can tell you what you should feel or what's wrong or right. But just keep the hope. For you and Daniel."

He sighed. "I need to see him. He will be coming home tomorrow."

"And I will be there to help you." Jamie replied. "You should go see Daniel." Seth kissed Mallie on the head and headed out. Jamie sat down by her sister's bedside. "Alright, Mal, you need to come out of this. Your family needs you. Seth and Daniel need you. I need you. What I told Seth was the truth, you are a fighter so come back here and fight. Fight for your family." She took her hand and sat there. She knew Mallie heard her and she believed that Mallie would come out of the coma. But she wondered how she would be when she did.

Seth walked into the nursery and sat down by Daniel. "I know this isn't how this is suppose to be." He said to him just as the pediatrician walked up.

"Well, Mr. Rollins, how would you like to take your son home today?"

"What?" Seth asked him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." The doctor replied. "Daniel is doing very well. All his tests are normal. He's drinking the formula and gaining weight. I have seen no health issues with him. So, you can take him home today?"

Seth nodded. "Doctor, is there anyway I can take Daniel to see my wife? It might help her."

"I don't see why not. But only for a few minutes."

Seth nodded as the doctor talked to the nurse and Seth was allowed to wheel the bassinet to the room. He hoped this helped Mallie. Jamie looked up as Seth walked into the room with Daniel. He picked him up and walked over to Mallie's bed. He sat down on the side and laid Daniel as close to Mallie as he could.

"I thought you might want to meet our son." He said to her. "He's going home today." He sighed. "Mallie, you have to come back to me and him. He needs you and I do too." He watched as Daniel stretched his arms toward Mallie. He knew their son felt the bond to his mother and he hoped Mallie felt it too. That she could feel Daniel close and know he needed her.

"Mr. Rollins,it is best if Daniel was taken back to the nursery until you're ready to take him home." Seth nodded and picked Daniel up from the bed and placed him into the bassinet.

"I will be there in a few minutes to sign the papers." The doctor nodded and the nurse wheeled the baby out. Seth turned to Mallie. "Come on, Mal. Just wake up." He sighed and turned to Jamie. "Joy is coming to stay with her. I thought you could help me take Daniel home."

"Of course." Jamie replied. She followed him out as they met Joy in the hallway and headed to the nursery.

Seth put Daniel into the infant seat and they headed out of the hospital. He couldn't believe that Daniel was coming home. He just wished Mallie was too. He pulled into the driveway of the house and headed in with Jamie and Daniel.

"When did you want to go back to the hospital?" Jamie asked him.

"I don't know. I need to be here for Daniel today and tonight. I don't want him to be here without one of his parents."

"Alright." Jamie replied. She knew Seth was struggling to hold it together for Daniel and Mallie. But she wondered if or when he would break. She helped Seth get Daniel settled in and made up some bottles for him. Once they were, she called Joy and see if she wanted her to come and sit with Mallie. Joy told her that the doctors were doing more tests and they had sent everyone home. She looked up as Seth walked into the kitchen. "Joy said the doctors are doing more tests and sent everyone home for today."

"Alright. I will go back tomorrow morning." Seth replied. He knew it was going to be hard to split his time between Daniel and Mallie plus he had work. He knew he needed to speak with Hunter. "Can you keep an eye on Daniel? I need to make a call."

"Sure." Jamie replied as she took the baby video monitor and saw Daniel sleeping. He was so peaceful but she knew he had to know his mother wasn't near him anymore. After all, Mallie had carried him for nine months. He had to have the bond with his mother.

Seth stepped out onto the patio and called Hunter. "Seth, how is Mallie?" Hunter said when he picked up.

"The same." Seth replied. "Daniel came home today." Seth added. "Hunter, I don't know I can be at work while all of this is going on."

"Seth, don't worry about work. You have plenty of PTO and vacation time built up. Plus you get paternity leave as well. I have Roman and Bobby taking your clients. We have everything under control, you take care of Daniel and Mallie."

"Thanks, Hunter. I appreciate this so much."

"I know and you're a good worker. I can't imagine this place without you. But right now, focus on your family."

"Alright thanks." Seth said before hanging up. Now that he had his job taken care of, he could focus on Daniel and Mallie and not worry about money or his job. He looked out at the backyard that was already decorated for Daniel with a sandbox, swing set, slide and t-ball set. He had told Mallie that it would be years before Daniel could use most of it but she insisted and as Roman had told him many times, he never said no to her. He sighed and headed back in. He hoped she would wake up soon. He wasn't sure he could do this without her and he didn't even want to think about the possible of having to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Seth headed to the hospital while Jamie took care of Daniel. He walked into Mallie's room and sat down by her bed. He took her hand and laid his head down. He soon felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Mallie awake.

"You be my husband." She said slowly.

"I already am." He laughed and kissed her. He pressed the button to call the doctor. He was glad she was awake. But now it would be how much damage had been done.

Finn walked into the room. "Well, I see someone is awake." He said sitting down on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She said slowly.

"Do you know your name?" He asked her. He wanted to test her memory.

"M.a.l.l.i.e." She said slowly.

"Alright. I'm going to say three words and I want you to say them back to me when I ask." He said to her. "Ball, truck, red." He said. "Mallie, do you know your last name?" She shook her head no. "Do you know what year it is?" She, once again shook her head no. "What are the three words I asked you to remember?"

"Words." She said slowly.

Finn looked at the nurse. "Let's get an MRI and CT." The nurse nodded. "Seth, can I see you?" Finn asked him.

"She's okay right?" Seth asked him. "I mean she has to be. She is awake."

"She knows her name,which is good and she knows she's married. But her memory isn't intact." Finn replied. "I will know more after the tests. Then I will know what part of her brain was damaged and we will know where to go."

"Alright." Seth replied. He took out his cell phone and called Joy and Jamie to tell them that Mallie was awake and they were doing tests on her. He sat down in the room and waited for the doctor to come and see him. He wondered what the tests was going to show. He looked up as Finn walked back into the room a little while later. "Well?"

"She does have some brain damage in the area where the memory is." Finn replied. "Her short term memory is effected but her long term memory is intact. She knows her name and that she's married. She knows the basic functions. But her short term memory can't remember things."

"What now?" Seth asked.

"Well, she is still paralyzed on her right side. She needs to start physical therapy and speech therapy. She has to remember and be taught to how to do things again. It will take time." Finn replied. "If she is going to recover, she will do that in the first year."

"What do I do?" Seth asked.

"You help her. But she has to do it herself too." Finn looked at him. "Let's talk to her together and get her into therapy."

"Will her brain heal?"

"The brain isn't made up like that." Finn replied. "The damage is permanent. We just have to see how much the other parts of her brain will make up for the damage part. The parts that aren't damaged will have to do the work for the part that is. It will take time." Seth nodded as the nurse brought Mallie back into the room. Finn walked over to the bed with Seth. "Mallie, I was talking to your husband and we need to get you into therapy as soon as possible."

" . ." Mallie replied slowly.

"No, you can't." Finn replied. "You might be a physical therapist but you can't treat yourself."

"Mallie, you know as a therapist, you have to start right away." Seth said to her.

" . ." Mallie replied slowly again.

Finn looked at her. "Alright. Now for we will table this discussion. But you have to start therapy." He said getting up and walking out.

Seth looked at his wife. "Mallie, you know you have to start therapy immediately. You see that in your patients." He sighed. "You can't do it yourself. I know you know that."

" . ." She said again.

He sighed. "Please just think about it. I need to call Jamie and check on Daniel." He said stepping out of the room. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He knew it would be a long process. And right now she was being stubborn about therapy and it worried him.

Jamie looked at Daniel as she sat in the nursery watching him sleep. She was relieved that Mallie was awake. Now she was waiting for Seth to tell her what the tests show. She picked up her phone and dialed her husband. She had told him not to come yet.

"Everything okay?" Drew asked when he picked up his phone.

"Yeah. Mallie is awake but we are waiting to see what the tests show and where to go next."

"Do you need me to come?" Drew asked her. "You know I will be there."

"I know." Jamie replied. "I just don't know what to do now."

"You be there for Seth, Daniel and Mallie." He replied. "You know what to do for your sister. You two have that twin bond."

"Yeah." She replied. "When Seth comes home, I'm going to see her."

"That's good." Drew replied. "You call me and I will there in a second."

"I will." She replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said hanging up.

She looked down at her phone as it rang again and she saw it was Seth. "What did the tests show?"

"She has damage to her brain and now it's just a waiting game to see if the other areas can make up for it. She's still paralzyed on the right side."

"What about therapy?"

"She says she can do it herself." Seth replied. "Jamie, she won't listen about starting therapy."

"When you come home, I will go to the hospital and talk some sense into my sister."

"I don't know you can."

"I know I can and I will." Jamie replied. "See you when you get here."

Seth walked back into the room and sat down by Mallie's bed. "Jamie said Daniel is doing good. He's naping."

"Good." She replied. The doctors had explained that she had a baby.

"Mallie, have you thought more about therapy?"

"I can do it." She said again.

He sighed. "You can't do it yourself. You need help." He stood up. "Mallie, you have to do therapy. And I know inside you know that." He sighed. "I need to head home and see Daniel. Jamie will be coming to see you." He grabbed his phone and headed out.

He hoped Jamie could talk to Mallie and get her to realize she needed therapy. He wanted his wife back but he was wondering if that could ever happen. Would she be like she was or was this like it was going to be forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth walked into the house and saw Jamie holding Daniel. "How is she?" She asked as she looked up.

"She's awake." He replied and sat down. "Jamie, she needs to start therapy."

"And she will." She said getting up. She handed Daniel to Seth. "I'm going to talk to my sister and she will start therapy." She grabbed her things and headed out. She drove to the hospital and headed into Mallie's room. "You need to start therapy." She said when she did.

"I can do it"

"No you can't." Jamie replied. "But I'm a licensed therapist just like you are, so I'm going to be your therapist."

"Don't need you."

"Yes, you do." Jamie walked over. "I'm not going to let you lay in this bed forever. You are going to get better. You are going to talk and walk. Be a mother to your son and a wife to your husband." She looked at her sister. "Mallie, I know you know this. What's really going on?"

Mallie didn't say anything. She just turned away. "Mal, I'm not leaving. So, you might as well tell me what's going on?" She sighed and sat down. She was going to help her sister get better.

Dr. Balor walked into the room a few minutes later. "Well, how are we today?" He said as he did.

"When can she start therapy?" Jamie asked him.

He looked at her. "She can start now."

"Good. Then I want privleges here and be assigned her therapist."

He looked at her. "You're a licensed physical therapist?"

"I am just like my sister is. So, what do I need to do to get privleges?"

"Are you licensed in the United States or just Ireland?"

"Both." She replied.

"Alright. You have to talk to the chief of staff." He sighed. "But I feel it wouldn't be good for you to be your sister's therapist. She needs someone who she doesn't know to push her."

"I can do that." Jamie replied. "Doctor, you don't know me or my sister that well. I can push her and she will get better."

"Alright. I will sign off on it for now but I will have another physical therapist observe."

"Whatever you have to do." She replied.

He nodded and did an exam on Mallie. "Mallie, you need to start therapy. You need to move your muscles and everything else to get better." She didn't say anything to him. "Well, I will see about you becoming her therapist." He said to Jamie and walked out.

She turned to Mallie. "You know what I'm like when I do therapy. So be prepared. Because I'm going to get you better. You have a child and a husband who need you." She walked out to call Seth and tell him what the doctor said. She wasn't going to let her sister lay there. She was going to get her up and walking.

Once she had called, she went to see the chief of staff and after checking her credentials, he signed off on her being Mallie's therapist. She reserved some time the next day to do some therapy with Mallie.

Seth sighed as he watched Daniel sleep. Joy was on her way over to stay with him while he headed to the hospital. It was hard spliting his time between Daniel and Mallie. But both needed him. He heard the doorbell and walked over.

"Thanks for coming, Joy." He said when he opened the door to her.

"It's not a problem. I love spending some time with my nephew." She smiled. "How's Mallie?"

"Jamie went to the hospital to talk her into therapy."

"Well, if anyone can, it's Jamie." Joy replied. "They are twins. So Jamie knows Mallie well."

"I know but what if she can't help Mallie? What if Mallie like this, is the way it will always be? What do I do?"

"Do you love her?" Joy asked him.

"Of course. More than anything."

"Then you support her and stand by her." She sighed. "Seth, it won't be easy. Mallie, in a way is starting life over. She has to relearn everything. She will get frustrated and you will too. It won't be easy. Something like this is never easy."

"I want to be patient with her. But I also want my wife back."

"And you will get her. Things just might be different." She looked at him. "You can't expect things to go back like they were. Mallie will struggle each day with all of this. You will struggle. This will test your bond as husband and wife. But if you love her then you can get through this with her."

He nodded. "I hope so." He replied with a sigh. "I'm heading to the hospital." She nodded as he headed out.

She looked at Daniel. "Your parents are having a hard time right now, so you be a good boy." She smiled. She picked him up. "Your mom misses you, I know she does. She wants to be here with you." She said rocking him. "I promise you little man, everything will be okay." She hoped she was right. She knew something like this could destroy a marriage and a couple. But she hoped Seth and Mallie could hold it together and get through this as a couple.

Jamie looked at Mallie as she sat in the room with her. "I was just looking over some things and I know the exact therapy we need to do."

"Go away." She heard softly.

"What?" She asked her.

"Go away." She heard again.

"No, not going to do that." She replied. "You should know I'm just as stubborn as you and nothing will make me leave." She looked up as the door opened. "Seth, you're here." Jamie said. "I was just talking to Mallie about therapy."

"Has she agreed?"

"No but she will. I have reserved time tomorrow to start and I have been able to work it out so I'm her therapist." She looked at Seth. "I will leave you alone. I need to call my husband anyway." Seth nodded as she walked out.

Seth walked over to the bed and sat down. "Mal, please do therapy. Let Jamie help you." She turned away from him.

"How can you stand to be here with me?" She said softly and slowly.

"Because I love you more than anything else. I would do anything for you. Anything you asked me to do."

She turned to him. "Then go away. Find a new wife and have a new life."

"Never." He looked at her. "I love you and you are my life. You and Daniel. I don't want a new wife. I don't want anyone but you. And you can push me away all you want but I will never leave you or give up on you." He took her hand. "So, get better. Do therapy and come home where you belong." He held her hand as she started to have another seizure. He pressed the call button. "Is she okay?" He asked when the doctor and nurses came in.

"She's having a seizure." Dr. Balor replied. "She will have more. But I'm going to start her on a new medication that will help." Seth nodded as the doctor walked out. He thought she was making progress by being awake but now he wondered was she slipping back? Would she go back into the coma and possibly be there forever and leave him alone to raise Daniel? Right now it was a question he didn't have the answer to. Where his life was going, he didn't have an answer to.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by and Jamie did therapy with Mallie every day but Mallie wasn't trying and finally the doctors said she could go home provided she had medical help being Jamie or a nurse there. Seth was heading back to work since he had a nanny for the baby and Jamie there to help Mallie.

"Come Mal, let's do some speech therapy." Jamie said to her as they were in the living room.

"Just go away." She said to her.

"No. What is wrong with you?" Jamie asked her. "This isn't you. You aren't one to give up."

Mallie looked at her. "Look at me." She said slowly. "Do I seem normal to you?"

"You can't expect to be like you were."

"My life is over." Mallie said to her.

Jamie sighed. "Yes, the life you had before is over. You aren't the person you once were. But you can have a new life. Build one with how you are now with Seth and Daniel."

"No." Mallie replied. "Just go away."

Jamie sighed again. "You should know I'm not going to do that. I'm going to help you." She got out the speech cards. "Now, let's work on this. No arguments."

Seth sat at his desk looking over some information. He looked up as he heard a knock. "Roman, hey." He said to him.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you were."

"I don't know." Seth answered honestly.

Roman sighed and sat down. "Serena mentioned about Jamie trying to help with the therapy and Mallie being resistant to the idea."

Seth sighed. "I don't understand. Mallie is always been strong. She's never one to give up or anything but it's like she doesn't want to try." Roman nodded. Seth looked at Roman. "You know, I prayed for the first time when Mallie got sick."

"Prayed for what?"

"That she would be okay. That no matter how she came back to me, I just wanted her back."

Roman nodded. "And now?" He asked as he sat down.

"Now? I don't know." He sighed. "I look at this woman who I married and she's not who I married. And I find myself thinking things I shouldn't."

"You think that it might have been better if she didn't survive?"

"Yes." Seth replied. "How horrible does that make me? I find myself thinking if I couldn't have her back the way she was, then..."

"It would have been better if she died."

"Yes." He replied. "I'm a horrible husband for thinking these things."

Roman looked at his friend. "Seth, something like this is never easy. It takes a strong person to even deal with it. I don't know if I could."

"I just keeping thinking what kind of marriage can we have? I have a son who has no idea who his mother is. She doesn't hold him. She doesn't do anything but lay in bed and when she's doing that, often she's crying for no reason."

"What does Jamie say?"

"She says it's part of the stroke and recovering from it. She tries to get Mallie to do the therapy. To hold Daniel. But Mallie just yells and says to go away. She tells us all to go away." He sighed. "She told me to leave her. To take Daniel and find a new wife."

"Do you love her?" Roman asked him.

"Of course."

"Do you want to leave her?"

"No."

"Then you just have to stay in the ring and fight this with her. Fight to get your wife back and your family. But know Mallie won't be the same. You have to learn to accept this Mallie instead of the one you married."

Seth looked at Roman and knew he was right. He just had to fight this fight with her.

Jamie looked at Mallie after they had done some simple exercise. "I have an idea. How about a bath? Do you want to take a bath with Daniel? You once told me you read that was good for bonding with the baby. So, how about it?"

"Okay." Mallie said slowly.

Jamie smiled and went to run the bath. Once she had it done, she helped Mallie into the bath and then handed her Daniel. She sat down and kept a watch on them. She hoped it would do what she wanted it to. That it would help Mallie bond with Daniel. "I think he likes it." Jamie said with a smile. "See? He's smiling." She waited for Mallie to respond but she didn't. She heard the door open and knew it was Seth.

"Where is everyone?" He asked when he walked in.

"Bathroom." Jamie said to him. She looked up as he walked in. "We are having some baby bonding time."

"Great." He replied. "How did therapy go?"

"We did some simple exercises."

"Great." He replied. "Well, I thought we would order dinner to be delivered. Give everyone a night off."

"Sounds great." She replied. "Right, Mallie?"

Seth sighed when she didn't answer. "Well, I will go order it." He said walking out of the room.

Jamie sighed. "Alright. I think bath time is done." She said taking Daniel and drying him off and putting his sleeper on. Once he was dressed and in the bassinet in the living room, she helped Mallie out and got her dressed. She wheeled her to the living room. "I will see about dinner." She said and walked to the kitchen. "Seth, are you okay?"

"No." He replied "What kind of progress is she making? Really."

"Slow." Jamie replied. "I'm getting her to do as much as I can but she won't help me."

He looked at her. "Maybe its a bad idea for you to be her therapist. Maybe all of this is a bad idea."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"She's not getting better."

"It takes time. A stroke isn't easy to come back from." She looked at him. "I have her doing some math problems to help her brain. I think she is ready to start trying to walk. She is making progress."

"How much? You say she's making progress but you also say she isn't doing all she could."

"Seth, what's going on?" She looked at her brother-in-law. "Are you thinking about putting her into a home or something? Somewhere that you don't have to deal with her? Is that what you want?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you are thinking about it right?" Jamie replied. "Are you so tired of all of it that you just want to be rid of her?"

"No." He replied. "I just don't know what else we can do." He sighed. "I want her to be okay. I just want my wife back."

"I know I can help her." Jamie replied. "And I will." She walked out leaving him there. She walked into the living room and realized that the baby monitor was on and that Mallie had heard everything. She saw the tears in her sister's eyes. "Mal." She said when she walked over to her. "You aren't going to a home." She said to her.

"Maybe it's for the best." Mallie replied and managed to wheel herself from the room.

Jamie sighed. She was at a loss at the moment. She picked up the phone and dialed her husband. She asked him to come. She had to figure out something. She wasn't going to let Mallie give up. But she wondered if maybe Seth had already given up.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth walked into the bedroom after talking with Jamie. She told him that Mallie had heard their conversation. "Mal." He said walking in. "I wasn't thinking about sending you away."

"Yes, you were." She replied. "And maybe you should."

"No." He replied and then sighed. "Mallie, I just want my wife back. You won't try with therapy. You won't do anything. You barely hold our son."

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?"

"No, I don't." He replied "But it did and we have to deal with it. Why won't you even try?"

"Because I see how you look at me." She replied. "You hate me and you do want me gone. So, why try?"

"I don't and could never hate you. I love you." He replied. "I just want you to try. To try to get better." He said before walking out. He told Jamie he was leaving and would be back later.

He got into his car and drove to the hospital. He wanted to talk to Doctor Balor. He wanted more answers. He headed into his office. "She's not getting better."

"It does take time." Finn replied.

"I know. That's all I've heard from all of you." He replied. "But it's been four months and my wife is like a child."

"Because her brain is functioning at a child's level." Finn replied. "But in other ways, she's a 30 year old with no idea what is going to happen. Her life and yours has changed so much."

"What do I do?" He asked him.

"Have patience." Finn replied. "I have seen Jamie's worksheets with Mallie. She is making progress. But it's slow." Finn looked at him. "I believe that Mallie will start to make more progress. Just keep having hope."

"That's all I've heard from everyone. And I am trying to have hope." He sighed. "I actually thought about how it might have been better if she had died. And I thought about sending her to place to hopefully get better." He looked at Dr. Balor. "And I know how horrible that makes me sound. I could never do that. Send her away but I did think about it."

"That's not uncommon." Finn replied. "Seth, all these things you thought about, are normal things that most people do think about." Finn looked at him. "I think you should see a therapist. It will help you deal with things. And just keep having hope." Seth nodded and walked out.

Jamie walked into the bedroom after Seth left. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Fine." Mallie replied.

"Fine isn't really a feeling." Jamie replied.

"I don't know any other way to say it." Mallie replied.

"Did you and Seth talk?" Mallie nodded. "And? What did you guys say?"

"He wants me gone."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to." Mallie replied.

"Mallie, Seth loves you and I know he doesn't want you gone." She said walking in and sitting by her sister. "Mallie, it's time to really focus on therapy. I know you want your life back." She looked at her. "I can help you." She sighed. "Alright. Enough. You aren't doing this anymore. Starting tomorrow, we are going to focus on getting you out of that chair and walking. I'm getting you walking and talking. I'm going to get you well. And you aren't going to say no and you will try. No questions and no excuses." When Mallie didn't say anything, Jamie smiled. "Good. Then I will take that as you are in agreement." She got up and headed to check on Daniel. She would get her sister better and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Seth walked into the house and headed to the nursery to check on Daniel. He found Jamie in there with him. "Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied "I talked to Mallie and starting tomorrow, we are going to really focus on therapy."

"You got her to agree?"

"I didn't give her a choice. She's going to focus on therapy and getting better." She looked at him. "Seth, I'm getting her back. For you, for Daniel and for me."

He walked over and picked up Daniel. "And you don't think it's a losing battle?"

"No, I don't." She looked at him. "You haven't given up on her, have you?"

"No." He replied and held his son close.

"Good. Then don't give up hope. Nothing is going to stop me from getting her better." She walked out leaving him alone with Daniel.

Seth looked at Daniel. "I hope your Aunt Jamie can help your mom." He said to him. He really hoped so.

The next morning after Seth had left for work and the nanny was there taking care of Daniel, Jamie took Mallie to the physical therapy room at the hospital.

"Alright. Let's start to get you out of that chair." Jamie said as she helped Mallie onto the mat and started doing some simple exercises. They spent the next four hours doing some exercises and Jamie helped Mallie do some simple things to help her walk again. "See, we have made some excellent progress today and we will make more tomorrow. I will have you walking before you know it." She looked at Mallie. "You have done really good. I assume this means you are willing to really do therapy."

"Yes." Mallie replied.

"Good." She smiled. She helped Mallie into the wheelchair and they headed out. Jamie was glad that Mallie was finally going to focus and really do the therapy.

Once they were home, Jamie helped Mallie into the bed. She knew after the day, Mallie needed a nap. And it was well deserved.

Seth walked in and saw Jamie cooking dinner. "Everything go okay?"

"It went really good. She did a lot and I feel from now on, she will do her best and get better."

"You think she will?"

"Yes, I do. She did very well today."

"Alright. Where is she?"

"She's taking a nap. After our day, she deserved one." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He headed to the bedroom and walked in.

"I heard therapy went well." He said seeing that Mallie was awake.

"Yes, it did." She replied.

"Good." He replied. "I'm glad."

"Right." She replied.

"I am." He said to her. "Mallie, I want you to get better. That's all I have wanted." He looked at her. "I love you and I always will. All I want is you well and our life back."

"Do you think it can ever be the same?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know it can't. We are different so we have to figure out all of this together. And we will." He looked at her. "Mallie, we have build our life together as we are now. I'm here with you and I always will be. I love you and I know you believe that and you know it."

She looked at him. "I promise to try more. And that's what I'm doing."

"I know and we will get through this." He kissed her on the head and headed to see Daniel. They were making progress and he hoped it continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few months, Jamie helped Mallie walk again. She was walking without a walker now and talking much better. She was also spending more time with Daniel.

"You have made some excellent progress. I'm so proud of you." Jamie said as they were in the physical therapy room and Mallie was slowly walking up the stairs they had to help with therapy.

"Thanks." Mallie replied.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

Mallie sighed. "I can't remember the last time Seth held me or anything."

"Mal, it will come back between you two." She said to her. "Mallie, I have seen stroke victims as have you, that were not as bad off as you were, and their husbands run for the door. But Seth didn't do that. He stayed with you and he fought for you to get better. You're the one who had the stroke but it's the both of you that have to deal with it."

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"And you can do that now. You are better."

She looked at Jamie. "You have to know that Seth and I might not be able to get back our marriage."

"You will. I know you will." Mallie didn't say anything else. Jamie hoped she was right and that Seth and Mallie would stay married. But she also knew nothing was certain.

After the session, she took Mallie home. She then headed to her house. She and Drew were staying in Texas until Mallie was better. She walked in and sat down.

"Rough day?" Drew said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"In a way. Mallie is getting better. She's walking and talking better. But she thinks her marriage is over."

"Do you think it is?"

"No." She replied. "I know how much Seth loves her. But I also wonder is this too much to overcome?"

"I don't think there is a clear cut answer to that." He replied. "In ways, it might be but in other ways, a marriage can get through most things."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess we can only wait and see."

"True." He replied. He knew how much her sister meant to her but she couldn't fix Mallie's marriage. That wasn't something she could do. Only Mallie and Seth could do that.

Mallie sat in the living room waiting on Seth to get home. She hoped they could talk. She heard his car drive up in the garage. He walked into the living room. "Hey." He said when he did.

"Hey." She replied. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure." He said sitting down by her. "What did you want to talk about?"

She sighed. "Us. Our marriage. Our family." She looked at him. "Where are we in this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are we in this marriage? In our life together." She sighed. "I guess I'm asking do you still want to be married to me?" She looked at him. "I know what you have said but I'm asking how you feel now."

"I love you, Mallie." He said to her.

"I know but that doesn't answer the question. Do you still want to be married to me?" She looked at him. "I've had some time to think over the last eleven months. Mainly recently since I've gotten better." She sighed. "I'm leaving this decision up to you. I love you and I want to be married to you. But if you don't want to married to me, then that's fine. We can get a divorce and I will be fine." She looked at him. "Everything is your decision." She got up and headed to the nursery.

He sat there thinking about what she said. She was right. The last eleven months hadn't been easy for them. With the stroke and Daniel being born, everything had changed seemingly overnight. Their life together had changed. But it didn't change how he felt about her. He had always loved her. He thought about her giving him the choice. She was leaving the state of their marriage to him. He thought about his conversation with Roman and everything that had happened over the last few months. He got up and walked to the nursery. He walked in and saw her sitting the rocking chair and Daniel asleep in the crib. She looked at him.

"If you've made the decision, that was fast." She said to him.

"I have and it didn't take much to come to a decision." He said walking in. "I keep thinking about how things were before all of this. We were happy and expecting Daniel. Everything was really good. Then it changed in an instant."

"Do you think that's my fault? That I wanted this to happen?"

"No, of course not." He sighed. "I don't deny that I blamed you for getting sick but it wasn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen. No one knew." He looked at her. "I love you, Mallie. And I do want to be married to you. But you're not the same woman I married."

She nodded. "I know. We both have changed over the last eleven months. That's the point I was making. Can we be married how we are now? Not how we use to be. How we are now?"

"I think we can." He replied. "I know I want to." He looked at her. "We can try."

"Yes, we can." He nodded in agreement. Trying was all they could. They had to see if who they were now could be married to each other.

Over the next few weeks, they spent time together the two of them. It was like when they were first dating. Getting to know each other and they realized that before this and Daniel, they had drifted apart. And they had never noticed because they were so busy with work and life. And then they were expecting and everything was about getting ready for the baby. Now they were rediscovering everything about each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. I'm glad you liked it. This is the last chapter. This story was meant to be short but I hoped you liked it. I have many more stories to come.

* * *

Mallie smiled as everyone was gathering for Daniel's first birthday. She saw Eva walk in and not really say anything to anyone. She knew she had to talk to her. She walked over to where she and Randy were. "Glad you guys could come." She said to them.

"Thanks for the invite." Randy replied. He looked at Eva. "Why don't you two talk?" He grabbed his drink and headed outside.

"It's been a long time." Mallie said to her. "I was wondering if you would come and visit me."

"I didn't think Seth wanted me here." She replied.

"I heard about that." Mallie replied. "What happened to me wasn't your fault. Seth knows that." She looked at her. "No one could have predicted any of this."

Eva nodded. "You know if I had known, I would have done something."

"I know." She replied. "All of that is in the past. So, let's go celebrate my son's first birthday." Eva nodded and they headed outside for the party.

Mallie looked around at everyone there celebrating Daniel's first birthday. It had been a tough year but they made it through. Now they were celebrating.

Seth walked over to Mallie as they got ready to bring Daniel's cake out. "I know this day is about Daniel but I would like to say something." Seth said as everyone gathered. "The last year hasn't been the easiest as everyone here knows." He looked at Mallie. "I blamed you for getting sick but it wasn't your fault. I'm so proud of the progess you've made the last year. I know I never say it enough but I am."

Mallie smiled at him. "I'm glad you finally told me." She replied. "The last year hasn't been easy and there were times where you should have walked away. But you didn't. You stayed in the ring with me and fought with me. A team."

He smiled. "A team." He repeated. "We have been a team for years and I know we will be a team for years to come." He replied. "But this year wasn't just a trial for us. We also celebrated. Our son took his first steps and said his first words. Things we might have missed if we had been too busy as we were before. This made us take a step back and see life again. I think this might have been a blessing in disguise even if we didn't think so."

She nodded in agreement. "I think you might be right." She replied. "It did make us take a step back and that was a good thing." She smiled. "Now, let's celebrate."

Everyone smiled and laughed as they celebrated Daniel's birthday. Mallie looked at Seth and then at Eva. She walked over to her husband. "You should apologize to Eva. It wasn't her fault that everything happened."

He sighed. "I will apologize because you're right. It's no one's fault. It just happened but I do think she could have done more tests."

"I know and she knows that too. But I want us all to be friends again. So, please apologize." He nodded and walked over to Eva.

"Eva, can we talk?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied after seeing Randy nod. They walked away from the group. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have blamed you for Mallie's stroke. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened. I am sorry I blamed you."

She nodded. "I do understand why you were angry and blamed me. I blamed myself for a long time. I wish I had known about her condition. I would have done something."

"I know that." He sighed. "I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked back to Randy. She was glad she and Seth talked. She had blamed herself for many months after Mallie's stroke. But after doing the research, she realized that she could have had no idea about the condition. But she vowed to tests for more things with every patient from now on.

The party soon ended and everyone went home. Mallie looked at her sleeping son after they had. It had been a good day. And it was hard to believe that it had been one year ago that she had her stroke.

"Everything went as planned." Seth said as he walked into the nursery. He walked over to her. "We should let him sleep." She nodded and they headed to the living room. "So, was the party like you wanted?" He asked her as they sat down.

"It was. I'm glad everyone managed to come and celebrate with us." She looked at her husband. "So, I wanted to talk to you about my doctor's appointment from the other day."

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm good." She replied. "Both Dr. Balor and Eva agree that I shouldn't try to have another baby. With the blood condition, what happened with Daniel, could happen again." She sighed. "So, how do you feel about that?"

He looked at her. "I'm fine with that." He replied. "Did we want more children at one time? Yes, we did. But Daniel is enough. And I would whether have one child than more children and not have you. So, I think we follow the doctors orders."

She nodded. "Alright. I just wanted to let you know what they said and get your opinion on it."

"Mallie, I love you. And I think you, me and Daniel are enough for our family." She nodded. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "It's late. We should head to bed." She nodded and they headed to the bedroom.

The last year had been rough for them both. But they had gotten through it and they were stronger for it. She didn't doubt that she and Seth had a stronger marriage now after everything they went through. And she knew life with Seth and Daniel were the only things she needed in life.


End file.
